I Do
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: ONESHOT Lt. Hawkeye is the protector. But who is her protector? R


Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I Do

"Why is it that your always protecting me?"

"Well, someone had to."

"Who protects you?"

"No one, I don't need a protector."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

Brigadier General Mustang and his Lieutenant Hawkeye sat finishing their homemade lunches in the break room.

"Well, what if someone attacks you?"

"I have a gun and know how to use it."

"What if they over power you? And your at home alone?"

"Sir... I'm fine. Anyway, I have a dog and I live in a gated community."

"But..."

"Let's go back to the office. There is work to do."

Soon they set off back to the office. That night, the brigadier general watched from his office window as his lieutenant walked home, her faithful companion at her heel. He smiled and perched his chin on his hand and watched her walk in and out of the pools of light that shined down from above.

The following day, the brigadier general walked into the HQ late...again. As he approached the door to his office, he mentally and physically prepared himself for the attack which he would receive from his lieutenant. He placed a steady hand on the door and took in a deep breath as he pushed it open. He opened one eye seconds later and relized his lieutenant was not there.

"Where is lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Not here."

The brigadier general turned and faced the plump face of his other lieutenant, Breda.

"What do you mean not here?"

"What I mean is... Hawkeye never showed up, and never called. We thought you were her coming in."

The brigadier general approached his desk and picked up the phone. After waiting, a female voice answered on the other end.

"Yes, this is brigadier general Mustang, any messages this morning for me? Yes... Okay... Thats all? Yes... Thank you."

He hung up the phone, ending his conversion with the building's secretary. He taped his pen on the desk, no motivation to do work. He sighed and finally spun his chair around, staring out the large window behind him. Be fore long, one of his lieutenant's woke him up and announced it was lunch time. Once the room was empty, the colonel picked up his phone and spoke to the same secretary again.

"This is brigadier general Mustang, please patch me through to the residence of Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Not a live in the dorms? Well, do you happen to have a number for her? Unlisted? Thank you."

The brigadier general hung up the phone when relization hit him hard.

"Thats right, she lives in that small community just out side of Central City. Those small ranch-like houses in that gated community. Thats the reason she was able to keep Hayate."

The brigadier general smiled and rose from his seat. If he couldn't reach her by phone, he would pay her a surprise visit. Just to check up on her. It was a sunny day outside as the brigadier general walked casually down the street. He left a note on his office door for his subordinated to know that he was taking the rest of the day off, and not to worry. As he walked down the streets of Central City, he saw many children playing in the alleys between buildings.

He approached the gated community where his lieutenant lived and walked up to the front gate. It was a long driveway that spread off in a few different directions. all the houses looked the same, except the colors were different. They were all one floored houses with a driveway and maybe a garage.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The man inside a little hut just outside the gate saluted as the brigadier general approached.

"Yes my good man. I'm looking for a friend who said she lived here. A lieutenant."

"Ahh... Lieutenant Hawkeye? Yes, she lives here. Number 8 on West Lane. Brown house, red door."

The gate opened and the brigadier general walked in, hearing the gate close promptly after he entered. He began to walk down the main road which was ironically called 'Main Road'. He looked at each house as he passed. They were small places, no larger then a single person or a couple with no kids. He soon found West Lane after asking a sweet old lady who was watering her flower bed outside. He counted the houses until he finally found the small brown house with the red door. It was right on the corner of the street and she had no garage, just a driveway. A small silver mailbox sat perched just to the right of a gray crack-free walkway which split her perfectly green lawn in half. The number and the name 'A. Hawkeye' was written on the door of the mail box.

The brigadier general smiled at the sight. It wasn't what he pictured his sniper lieutenant to live in, but at the same time, it seamed to fit. He walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. He listened but no one came. The windows all had curtains drawn, and one window was frosted. He decided to check out back. He walked across the green lawn and into the back yard which held a small patio set directly off the small back porch. The patio had a small table set and a matching bench swing sat perched on the porch. Centered directly in the back yard was a single cherry blossom tree and a wooden gazebo that matched the woodwork on both the patio and the porch.

The brigadier general approached the porch stairs and stopped to pick a single rose from he small line of flowers next to the porch. He walked to the door and knocked. This time, instead the door creaked open. He called her name a few times and then stepped inside the house. It was dark, no lights were on and the curtains were all drawn. The house was spotless, not a mess in sight. A smashing sound was heard from down the hall, followed by a short blood curdling scream and a slamming of a door. The brigadier general positioned his hand to snap as he moved down the hall.

As the brigadier general approached, he saw there was a mess in the hall. A small table was knocked over, and the vase which once sat atop it was smashed to the floor, water in puddles everywhere as roses laid scattered amongst the broken glass. A soft whimpering came from a hall closet and he opened it. Peaking in, he saw Riza's puppy cowering in a corner injured. He cringed at the sight of the dog and continued down the hall. As he walked around the mess, he heard a smashing sound, like glass breaking.

"Riza?"

The brigadier general called out, fear etched into his voice as he walked around the mess and further down the hall. The brigadier general entered this room, he was shocked. This room was completely trashed. The bed was torn apart and the sheets were tossed about. Pillows were everywhere along with little trinkets that once adorned the shelf above her bed, which was also hanging by a single hook. The mirror over her dresser was broken into many pieces and her clothes were tossed about messily.

"Either the lieutenant has a secret side or something bad has happened here... Riza, are you here? It's Roy."

He slowly stepped foot in the room and walked over to a sliding door which lead outside onto the porch. It was open as the curtains were blowing in the breeze, some were even ripped off the rod. Broken glass lay scattered on the carpet and out onto the porch. He looked outside. No one was around. He stepped back inside the house and stepped on something. He looked down and saw it was a gun. he picked it up and opened the clip.

"Not a single bullet used?"

A ruffling noise came from the corner where he saw a closed closet door. He approached the door and gently pushed it oven, to his surprise, the door slide to the side. As it opened, a body fell from inside and laid scattered at his feet. A quick second look and he saw it was his lieutenant.

"Riza!"

LATER

The brigadier general sat next to a white bed where his sleeping lieutenant was. Tubes and wires came from all directions and were all somehow helping her heal. He remembered he was once in this situation. His hand rose and touched the eye patch over his left eye. The beeping sounds that filed the building he was in were slowly driving him mad. But he refused to leave. Even after the doctors informed him visiting hours were over... and that was three hours ago. So now he sat watching her sleep away her life. Part of him wanted her to wake up, but part of him wanted her to sleep.

But, he got his first wish. After sleeping for almost twelve hours, she slowly began to wake. Her arm twitched suddenly and in doing so, she knocked off a mechanism that was reading her pulse through her finger. This alerted the nurses quickly. As they entered, the lieutenant t opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was him.

"S...sir...?"

The brigadier general could tell she was attempting to salute, but was still to weak to lift her arms. He quickly took her hand in his and smiled.

"At ease soldier, your off duty for a while."

His smiled faded as she attempted to sit up. The nurse sighed and knew how military personnel were. She began to work the bed until the lieutenant was sitting up at a slant. Soon, the nurse unplugged a few wires and left the room. a few beeps were gone and the brigadier general was thankful for that too.

"Sir..."

"Call me Roy, like I said, your off duty And until 0800 tomorrow, I'm off duty too."

He smiled as she looked around the room and her eyes landed on the clock. It was 2300.

"Roy... Where am I?"

"Your safe. I found you in your home..."

Her eyes widened as the memories of earlier that day flooded back to her. She regained some strength and placed her hand on her head where she felt a bandage wrapped around her long golden hair.

"Black Hayate... where is he? Last I knew the intruder kicked him into a closet and closed the door."

Her voce was frantic as he searched the floor around the bed for her dog. He released her hand and scratched his head. She looked at him.

"Where is my dog?"

The brigadier general sighed. turning to look at the floor he smiled then a small thud landed on the bed. Riza smiled at the sight of her puppy. He bounced up to his mommy and licked her face happily. Riza petted his head and traced the cut just below his collar. It was the only dog collar in the world which was decorated with the rank of a lieutenant's gold stripes and stars. Smiling, Riza pulled the dog into an hug.

"Hayate..."

Riza wasn't one for letting people into her hearts or pets for that mater. But there was something about Black Hayate that was special. After a few more minutes, the brigadier general rose to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Well, now that I know your safe. I best get some rest."

That was only half the reason he was leaving. The main reason was he didn't want to see his lieutenant in his mess. She was still beautiful, but was badly shaken up and a few scars remained on her face from earlier.

"S... Roy..."

He stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"I do."

He arched an eyebrow as she smiled.

"Need a protector that is."

He smiled as she smiled and nodded his head.

"At your service lieutenant."

And with that, she saluted him and he left, allowing her to rest.

A/N - I originally killed Hayate... but felt bad about it after many months and changed it. Enjoy.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
